elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza
|} Der Asiatische Elefantenbulle Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza ist ein Weißer Elefant im "White Elephant Garden" in Myanmars (Birmas) früherer Hauptstadt Yangon (Rangoon). Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza wurde etwa 1993 in Birma wild geboren. Er lebte im Dschungel des westlichen Teilstaates Rakhine (Arakan) an der Grenze zu Bangladesh. Im Oktober 2001 wurde Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza zusammen mit sieben anderen Elefanten in der Region eingefangen. Die Aktion fand im Dschungel von Rathe-taung stattWhite elephant found, good omen for Myanmar: newspapers, auf www.thefreelibrary.com. Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza ist der erste Weiße Elefant der Birmanischen Regierung, die den Fund und Fang als gutes Vorzeichen wurde die eigene Regentschaft und das Land begrüßte. Bei seinem Fang war Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza etwa acht Jahre alt und 1,80 m hoch. Gefangen wurde er im Dorf Chutpyin im Rakhine-Staat. Die offiziellen Meldungen über seinen Fang berichten von seinen ruhigeren Charakter gegenüber den anderen Elefanten. Im Regen sollte seine Haut eine rosa, bei trockenem Wetter eine rötlich-braune Färbung aufweisen. Der Fund des Elefanten wurden als Zeichen für den Frieden und das Gedeihen des Landes angesehen. Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza wurde von Rakhine in die damalige Hauptstadt Birmas, Yangon, gebracht. Dies geschah unter feierlichem und militärischem Geleit. Der Bulle traf am 15.11.2001 in der Haupstadt ein. In Yangon wurde eine religiöse Zeremonie zum Empfang des Bullen mit dem General Khin Nyunt durchgeführt, der den Elefanten mit geweihtem Wasser besprengteA mots couverts, auf books.google.de, S. 206. Bei dieser Gelegenbeit erhielt der Bulle auch seinen Namen auf Pali, der bedeutet "Königlicher Elefant, der Segen über die Nation bringt"Burmesische Farbenlehre, oder: Wem hilft der Tourismus?, auf www.asienhaus.de. General Khin Nyunt war es auch, der für Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza eine eigene Unterkunft in der Nähe des Yangoner Flughafens schuf, den White Elephant Garden mit einem Pavillon, auf dem der Bulle und die beiden später gefundenen und nach dorthin gebrachten Weißen Elefantenkühe Theingi Marlar und Yati Marlar untergebracht sind. Solange Khin Nyunt Teilhaber der Macht in Myanmar war, wurden Staatsgäste und anderen Persönlichkeiten häufig zum Pavillon gebracht, um die Weißen Elefanten zu verehren. Auch waren etliche Besucher vor Ort, um die Tiere zu sehen. Khint Nyunt wurde nach seiner Zeit als Premierminister des Landes 2005 unter Hausarrest gestellt, seitdem sollen die Weißen Elefanten nicht mehr so stark von der Regierung beachtet worden sein, die im selben Jahr auch die Hauptstadt nach Naypyidaw verlegte, wohin sie ihrerseits erneut weitere Weiße Elefanten überführte (u.a. als erste Bhaddavati). Anfang November 2013 wurde berichtet, dass der Bulle vermutlich im Herbst 2013 seinen Mahout zu Tode brachte. Er soll den Mann mit dem Namen Thein Sein bei einem Unfall aufgespießt haben. Dabei soll er seinen Kopf rauf und runter bewegt haben und Thein Sein an der linken Brust getroffen haben. Der Mahout starb auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus. Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza wird als stoßzahntragender Bulle beschrieben. Seine Stoßzähne sollen (Stand August 2010) ca. 70 cm (links) bzw. 67 cm (rechts) lang sein. Sie haben einen Umfang von jeweils 20 cm. Weblinks *'Revered' white elephant found in Myanmar, Bericht über den Fang von Yaza Gaha Thiri Pissaya Gaza Yaza auf www.iol.co.za. *'Lucky' white elephant for Burma, Kurzbericht der BBC zum Fang mit Foto auf news.bbc.co.uk. *ช้างเผือก, Seite insbesondere zu den birmanischen Weißen Elefanten mit Fotos auf topicstock.pantip.com. *Burma im Überblick, Vol. XIII: Spiritueller Background oder Aberglaube?, Artikel zur politischen Bedeutung des Weißen Elefanten auf www.burmariders.com. *White Elephants Snubbed by Junta, Bericht über die Situation der Weißen Elefanten in Yangon im Mai 2010 auf www2.irrawaddy.org. *Emergence of fourth white elephant, an omen of good future, Beschreibung der Weißen Elefanten auf www.myanmars.net. *Raza Gaha Thiri Pyitsaya Gaza Raza Yadana White Elephant at Yadana White Elephants Garden, Eintrag auf www.elephant.se. *White elephant accidentally kills mahout in Myanmar, Bericht zum Tod des Mahouts auf www.freedistrict.com. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Weißer Elefant Kategorie:Myanmar Kategorie:White Elephant Garden Yangon